Hylian Scientific Hijinxs
by Cimar of Turalis
Summary: Two scientists create a wormhole into Hyrule castle. What will a certain ten year olds reaction be when he finds out? Complete misery for everyone. Never trust a ten year old with a wormhole.


Chapter 1

A Little Mistake

"Charles, I thought I told you not to hook up that cable to a regular wall socket since that wouldn't be sufficient for our needs. Gadzooks man, you cold have destroyed it!"

"Claudius, I did the calculations and everything looked like it would work with the regular connection. It was you who failed to measure the amount of photons that would be needed, you caused this disaster!"

The two scientists were covered in soot from their 'failed experiment' and were now arguing who should take the blame for their latest failure. Charles, the shorter and skinnier of the two had thick glasses and white hair that stuck out in all directions like he had shocked himself to make his hair stand that way. Claudius stood well over six feet tall and had no glasses. While his hair, although still white with speckles of gray left was combed towards the back and ended right above his neck. Both were well respected scientists in their fields and were put together on this project since everyone thought if somebody could complete it, it would be these two. Right now though, the only thing that was happening was an argument over who should take the blame for this latest failure.

They were standing in front of _their_ machine, or at least what was left of it. In the middle of the device had stood what looked like a metal doorframe that was about ten feet wide by ten feet tall that was covered with all types of electronic devices and gizmos. On either side of the doorway were larger pillars, also completely covered in gadgets and wires that blinked and whizzed with light, making it seem like the machine was alive. However, that was what it looked like a mere minute ago, now it was completely covered in soot and ashes, its bright lights glowing dimly under their dark coverings while one of the pillars was covered in foam, a fire extinguisher laying next to it.

Charles looked up at his friend angrily, "Do not try to blame me for your bumbling you gigantic ape. I had all of the calculations noted and put into the machine and it should have worked perfectly if it wasn't for your last minute redistribution of photons."

"Well excuse me!" yelled Claudius as he stared down at his partner. "Without that final change, the machine would have caused a chain reaction melt down that would have killed us and destroyed the entire building but I guess that would be better than what happened instead." Charles huffed and walked away from his fellow scientist throwing his hands in the air in disgust. Claudius looked down back at the clipboard in his hands studying everything written on it. All of their calculations had been exactly precise and coordinated, what had gone wrong. Halfway down the page he found their mistake.

"Inconceivable! How did we miss something that simple?" Claudius yelled as he motioned for Charles to come over to see their mistake. Charles's eyes widened in shock when he saw their mistake.

"Of course! It wasn't the power or the photons, those were both correct. It was a simple matter of combining the power of the electrons and neutrons together into a stabilized reaction. How could we have missed something that small!" he said as he kicked the machine in anger, stubbing his toe in the process. The lights on the machine started blinking then stopped as a puff of smoke started and a small pop.

"Ow, ow, ow" he hopped around on his good foot, rubbing his injured toe in the hopes that it would feel better. Claudius picked the clipboard back up from where his friend had dropped it and threw it towards the middle of the doorway in anger, cursing their luck. It flew towards the doorway and disappeared, a slight ripple marking the place where it had vanished as Claudius's jaw dropped when he contemplated what just happened.

"Charles…I think you should come see this…" Claudius stuttered. Charles walked over a small limp in his gate to where his fellow scientist was standing.

"What is it this time" he said with irritation.

"Charles, hand me a pen, you will want to see this."

Charles looked at Claudius with puzzlement as he handed him a pen. To his surprise and amazement, Charles threw the pen at the machine and watched as it disappeared, leaving only a ripple behind. They both stood there gaping then finally realized that they had succeeded in their experiment with item transportation.

"We DID it Charles," yelled Claudius as they linked arms and started dancing in a circle. "We have finally found a way to transport material across space. We'll get the noble prize for sure, ha-ha!"

"We sure will Claudius," Charles replied grinning from ear to ear. "This will put us in the record books forever! Einstein beware, there are two NEW names in science today!"

Their dancing was interrupted when they heard a loud crack and looked down at their feet. The clipboard that Claudius had thrown into the machine was bouncing on the ground, landing next to their feet. They stared down at the clipboard wondering what happened when they heard a whooshing sound coming from the machine. They dived to the floor just in time as a boomerang came flying out of the machine and through the air at them. It circled the room once before flying back through the portal, back to wherever it had come from.

The pair cautiously raised their heads above the desk that they were hiding behind. They stared at each other and then back at their machine wondering what would come out next.

Link was walking through the castle's courtyard on a pleasant afternoon. Today was the day he was allowed to visit the castle and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. Usually he spent his days wandering around Hyrule or at the home that he had built near Lon Lon Ranch when his old home in Kokiri forest had gotten to small for his needs. It was a small cabin but it fit his needs perfectly since he was usually never home, instead he was always visiting with his friends or riding Epona around Hyrule Field, just enjoying the peace and quiet that life had become since Ganondorf had been defeated. This day however was the first day in a month that he was able to visit princess Zelda since because of all of her duties as the princess of Hyrule, she had become incredibly busy as of late. He was looking forward to this visit especially though as he reached into his pocket to make sure that his gift was still there for the hundredth time that day. His hand felt a small box as he smiled. Inside was a carving of the princess that he had made from the bark of the Great Deku Tree. Link hoped that Zelda would love this gift since he had spent a lot of time preparing it for her.

He was almost to the door that led to the courtyard where Zelda was waiting when something flew in front of his face, startling him as whatever it was clattered to the ground. Link looked down at the ground at what had nearly hit him and saw some sort of scroll lying on top of a piece of wood with writing covering the entire page. Link bent down and picked up the odd thing to see what was written when he felt something hit his head. He turned to see the wall behind him rippling and some sort of small sticklike thing lay on the ground.

"That's odd."

Link looked down at the scroll in his hands and shrugged his shoulders as he threw it against the wall. He gasped as it went through the wall and disappeared, a ripple appearing where it had gone through. Link leaned forward to touch the wall when he pulled back. He didn't know what was on the other side of this wall and wanted to know if he could get back to the castle if he went through it since he was sure Zelda would be mad at him if he was late again. After searching through his bag of equipment that he always carried with him he produced his boomerang and smiled.

"This will do nicely," he thought as he threw the boomerang against the wall and watched as it disappeared, only to reappear a few second later. Link's adventurous side got the better of him at this point as he decided whether or not to go through this portal or see the princess and he jumped through the wall, wondering what awaited him on the other side.

"I think we should turn it off, Charles" said Claudius.

"I think that is a good idea Claudius" replied Charles.

The pair got up and slowly walked towards the back wall away from the machine where the generator was situated. Just as they were about to pull the plug, they heard the sound of boots hitting the ground behind them and instantly went rigid. They froze not wanting to look backwards yet at the same time fearful of the sound they had heard. The sound of footsteps echoed across the otherwise soundless room as Charles and Claudius started to slowly turn around to face the noise.

"Uh, could you guys tell me where I am right now? This doesn't look like Hyrule to me."

The two scientists faced the person in front of them, shock etched across their faces. The stranger looked at them quizzically and walked closer to them.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked as he poked the two men on the shoulders. Both scientists started to tilt backwards and fell straight to the floor with a loud thump, a small cloud of soot rising up as they hit. Link sighed as he eyed the two men lying on the ground; this was going to be a long day indeed.

Link surveyed his new surroundings and gaped in wonder. The room that he was in was filled with all sorts of things that he had never seen before and some things that he recognized instantly. On one of the tables he noticed a bunch of beakers and tubes with liquid running through them like what the chemist at Lake Hylia had.

"I must be in some sort of lab or something…" he mused as he walked around the room and over to a large bookcase, reading the titles as he walked along. Most of them were words that he couldn't understand what they meant…Biometrics? Neutrons for Dummies? He perused the titles until he realized that he still had to meet with Zelda since today would be the only open day for the next two weeks. He walked back over to where he had appeared out of the portal and jumped through it, reappearing back in Hyrule Castle. He walked quickly out to the courtyard and saw Zelda waiting for him on one of the benches.

"It's about time for you to show up Link, late as always" Zelda said as she smiled and gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry," Link said quickly "I was going to be on time but I found something that might interest you. Come on, follow me" he said as he started walking towards the courtyards gates.

"What is it?" Zelda laughed as she saw the glee on Link's face.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he answered as they left the courtyard with Link in the lead. Link smiled. Zelda would sure be surprised by this new discovery that was for sure.

Claudius shook his head as he got up from the floor and pushed Charles a little to wake him up. Charles got up slowly, rubbing his head and groaning slightly.

"Charles, what just happened?"

"I don't know, Claudius. We were about to unplug the machine when some guy popped out of it and surprised us."

They looked around the room to see where the stranger was now but it appeared as if he had gone back through the portal to where he had come from. Charles reached over and unplugged the machine to make sure that whoever the stranger was, he would not be coming back.

"I think it would be best if we kept this to ourselves, Claudius."

"I agree with you fully Charles, no award is worth going through that again. Lets go get cleaned up, we have a lot of explaining to do after what happened in here you know."

The two scientists dusted themselves up as best they could and exited the lab, locking the door behind them, having enough of their experiments to last for a lifetime.

"Its right here Zelda", Link said as he pointed to a blank wall. Zelda looked over a Link, one eyebrow raised in puzzlement. "What is supposed to be here, there is nothing but a blank wall? Why would this be a surprise?"

"That is what you think" replied Link as he picked up his boomerang and threw it against the wall. It collided with the stone wall with a loud smack and fell to the floor to the dismay of Link. He walked forward and felt along the wall, trying to find where the spot he had been transported through was.

"I know its here, I went through a portal right here." He tapped against the stone rapidly, trying to persuade Zelda as well as himself that what had happened to him had indeed happened. Zelda put a hand to her face and shook her head.

"Link, I'll be in the courtyard waiting for you and I'll pretend that this never happened and stop staring at walls, I don't think that it is good for your health," she said as she turned to walk away.

"But Zelda, it was here…" Link stammered as Zelda started down the hall. "I…look this hit me while I was walking down this hallway and I…" Link stammered, but Zelda was already out the door. He looked back at the wall angrily as if it had betrayed him and kicked it with the side of his foot. Link looked down to the odd stick that was in his hand and thought that if he showed her this she might believe him. He started to walk down the hall before stopping, glancing back at the weird thing in his hands before dropping it to the floor.

"I think I should just try to salvage what is left of today instead of making myself more of an idiot in front of Zelda…" he said before exiting the hallway into the courtyard. He walked towards Zelda who was staring up at him with a smile on her face.

"Well, it's nice of you to show up Link, I was afraid a wall might have stopped you from coming", she said as she smiled and gave him a wink.

"Hey Zelda, sorry about all that. I came here because I have something for you" Link said as he brought the box out of his pocket. Zelda gasped as she unwrapped the small wooden figure from the box. "Link, it's beautiful, thank you."

Link smiled, today would be a good day no matter what strange things might happen again.


End file.
